Existing landfill compactors may be operated so that as the compactor moves rearwardly, debris is thrown by the front wheels toward the operator and the cab of the machine. Additionally during rearward movement of the machine, the engine/radiator area of the machine may be damaged.
There is a need for structure which deflects at least a portion of debris which is commonly thrown by the front wheels towards the operator cab during rearward movement of the machine and, further, structure which provides some degree of protection for the rear portion of the compactor during operation.